


Close Proximity

by bob_fish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Winry's mind wanders sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Proximity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



What had possessed her to pick out that skirt? Winry rubbed her gloves over her freezing cold knees. Her winter wardrobe had nearly all been in Resembool, pointless in the mild, sunny winters of Rush Valley. So when she'd got the call to travel to Briggs and save Ed from his own idiocy, she'd had to hastily shop, borrow and cobble together a winter wardrobe. She'd done pretty well at it too, right up until the point where she'd apparently got so accustomed to Rush Valley that she'd forgotten that a miniskirt and tights aren't the best match for sub-zero temperatures.

Mr Garfiel's advice that the outfit was "boy-bait" was perhaps not, in retrospect, the best. There was nothing bait-y about trying awkwardly to pull your coat further down your butt while crammed into a car seat right next to the boy you liked.

Not that she'd caught Ed so much as looking at her legs. Although, there had been that weird little freak-out while she'd been fitting his new arm, what had that all been about? For a moment, she'd wondered if he was - well, trying to get himself under control. Or was she imagining it? Who knew how his big dorky brain worked, anyway?

Winry sighed to herself and glanced at Ed. He was looking straight ahead into the white-out through the car's front window. He exhaled, and the lines of his throat bobbed. Winry focused vaguely on the little laryngeal bump. How long had that been there? It made sense, she guessed. His voice was deeper and his chest broader every time she saw him. The skin of his neck was so tan next to the white fur lining his hood … Winry blinked. Why the hell was she even thinking this stuff at a time like this? They were going out into horrible danger together, in the company of a man they couldn't trust one bit. This was no time to be covertly staring at necks. Winry looked down at her poor, cold knees, and schooled her face.

She risked a glance up at Ed, and - caught his eye? She had just enough time for a brief glimpse of the uncharacteristically soft, almost dopey expression on his face, before he zipped his head around far too fast to face front.

"Hey, is that a bear?" he said, pointing enthusiastically at an object in the middle distance.

"No, brother, it's a rock." How she could always tell when Al was smirking, she never knew.


End file.
